TMNT: Mutants Among Us
by WasARainbow
Summary: It's been 70 years since the mutant outbreak turned half the plant into mutations and over 60 years since mutants were accepted into society. However, one man is determinant to change everything. (Raphael X Donatello) (Leonardo X Michelangelo)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

 **Copyright Claim: Story and plot of "** **Mutants Among Us** " **belong to me and me alone.**

 **Rated T: For language, minor violence and hinted Male X Male.**

 **Note: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

 **Pairings: Raphael X Donatello, Leonardo X Michelangelo**

* * *

 **Mutants Among Us**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Covenant Coffee Run**

Donatello awoke to the soft hum of his computer. The light green turtle was hunched over in an awkward position with the big screen blazing in his eyes in the otherwise dark room. "What time is it?" He softly yawned. Due to his tired eyes he had to squint at the screen to see the small clock in the corner. It read 12 a.m. Donnie's eyes then drifted to the center of the screen where his unfinished resume shone coldly back at him. "Shit," Donnie hissed. A wave of all of his responsibilities came rushing back to him. He needed a new job since the company he was currently working for was going under. The turtle had an interview at 2 p.m. tomorrow and this scattered document of unfinished sentences and formulas was his best chance of being hired.

Donatello groaned. He was running out of time and as he looked to his left he also noticed he was running out of coffee. The turtle removed himself from his desk, picked up his empty coffee cup, and made his way over to his small messy kitchen. The turtles apartment was located in the middle of the city. The space was cramped and many of his belongings were scattered throughout the complex.

"I have to get my paper done," Donnie mumbled to himself. He had only learned about this job opportunity 2 days ago and he wasn't anywhere near completing his paper. Donatello started his coffee machine and reached his hand inside his favorite brand of coffee grounds when a sudden realization hit him. The bag was empty. "No," Donnie moaned. He needed something to help him stay awake. He looked through his pantry for some sort of caffeine but he found nothing. The turtle was just about to give up on the whole thing and take a long-needed rest when he remembered that there was a gas station nearby that was open 24 7. Against his better judgment and lack of sleep, he decided to go there for a few cups of joe.

Donatello jumped into his old 2006 Honda Civic and charged down the road to his nearest local gas station. Luckily there were hardly any cars out that night and he was at the stations door within minutes. Yawning he let himself in. There were only two other people inside, a human at the counter and a mutant rhino behind a row of late night snacks.

The turtle quickly headed to the back wall and grab two cans of iced coffee. "This should be enough to keep me awake," he sighed. As Donatello headed for the checkout counter a loud ' _VROOM_ ' was heard outside the station. Everyone inside looked out the large window to see another turtle on a red motorbike pull up to the station's doors. Feeling uneasy, Donnie moved a bit quicker to the checkout counter. He didn't quite trust other people whether they were human or mutant. He knew he was already being stupid for being out this late and wanted to get back to his apartment as quickly as possible.

The turtle on the red bike looked like a thug to Donnie. He was quite tall, dark skinned, and rather muscular, wearing a leather jacket, and ripped jeans. The smaller Turtle reach the counter just as the larger was walking in. Donnie quickly turned his attention to the man behind the counter. "Excuse me, I'm ready to check out now," said Donatello hastily.

The man replied, "all right kid just a minute." The human then turned to the larger Turtle who just walked in. "Raph, I haven't seen you in a while!" The man smiled cheerfully.

"Casey!" The other Turtle replied in enthusiasm. "You still workin' at this dump?"

"Yep," the man chuckled. "Just give me a sec to check out this customer. Then we can catch up." At this the turtle called Raph seemed to just take notice of the other turtle in the room. Golden eyes scanned over the smaller reptile sizing him up and down.

Donatello felt his cheeks grow warm. He had left his apartment in quite a rush and wasn't exactly dressed very well. A dark purple hoodie, jeans that he hadn't washed in days, a white shirt and white sneakers were not the workaholics normal outside attire.

"This all for ya?" Asked Casey to the small turtle.

"Uh, yes," Donatello answered. As the human rang him up. Donatello glanced over his shoulder and analyzed Raph behind him. Even though muntas living amongst humans had been the norm for the past 70 years, it was still very rare for a mutant to see one of it's own species. All of the turtle's that Donnie had ever seen were around his own height and skin color. This large dark turtle, with his arms crossed and gruff appearance, was most likely a type of Sea Turtle. Were as Donnie, and most other turtles in this area, were a type of Lake Turtle.

"That will be $6.75 kid," Casey said putting the two coffees in a small paper bag.

Donatello Scrunched up his face. That was the second time this man had referred to him as a child. "I'm 22," Donatello replied and handed the man his credit card.

"Really?" The man questioned, raising an eyebrow at pale the turtle. Donatello glared at the man through his tired and baggy eyes. "Sorry," the man grinned sheepishly, realizing a kid wouldn't look so worn out. "It's just, your a... kinda small..."

"I am actually _over_ average in height for my fresh-water species," Donnie sighed. "Excuse me," feeling embarrassed and a bit pissed Donnie picked up his belongings and headed for the door. However before he could walked two feet ahead, a booming voice rang out through the station.

"HEY!" Yelled the mutant rhino from the back. "Where's the Smoked Beef Jerky!" He bellowed at the human. "I've been looking all over this shity store for a pack and I can't find them anywhere!"

"If they're not on the back shelf then we don't got any," Casey scouled.

"What do you mean you ain't got any!" The rhino fumed, trudging toward the counter.

Quicker than Donnie thought a turtle posible Raph met the rhino halfway. Stopping him in his tracks. "If he ain't got any he ain't got any. Now beat it you big gray pig!" The dark green turtle snarled in a thick accent.

Donnie didn't know what to do. Both the large turtle and the rhinoceros were glaring down each other, right in front of him and the door. Donnie's only exit. If the rhino managed to get through Raph, then he would be the only one standing between the angered mammal and the human he was angry at. Donnie wasn't a bettor but if he had to choose between a rhinoceros and a turtle in a fight, he would bet on the rhino. This dark turtle was definitely a thug in Donnie's eyes and a dumb one at that.

"Out of my way you green freak!" The rhino rored.

"You're the one who's a freak!" Raph snarled. "Just lookin' at your ugly mug is makin' me sick!"

"This ain't got nothing to do with you turtle!"

"If you are planning on hurtin' my pal Casey. Then it's got everythin' to do with me!"

"Raph!" The human yelled overtop of them. "I just cleaned up this place. Don't make a mess!"

"Don't worry Casey. I'm not gonna hurt this freak," the large turtle yelled over his shoulder before a wicked grin spread across his face. "...much!"

At that the rhino charged. Donnie wasn't completely sure what happened next. One minute the rhino and turtle were neck and neck with each other. The next, there was a loud crash and a shelf holding a bunch of cheap merchandise was split in two. The rhino had been pinned forcefully to the ground with the green turtle on top of him.

"I told ya not to make a mess," Casey sighed running over to pick up the junk that had been scattered everywhere. Donnie couldn't believe it. This gruff looking turtle took out a rhino in one swift, precise, movement that had the mammal unconscious in seconds.

"Sorry Casey," Raph apologized. "But this guy was askin' for it! Would you rather have him come at you instead of me?" The large turtle chuckled. "You would've torn up half of this place before you took em down!"

"Whatever," Casey scoffed. "Just help me clean this up."

"Yeah, yeah," the turtle grunted and began to help his friend remove the rhino off the broken shelf.

Donnie had been stunned, frozen in place. The scene that played out before him was like a movie or a dream. He was still half-asleep and wasn't entirely sure what he saw was reality. ' _I need to get out of here_ ,' he thought to himself. Slowly the olive green turtle's legs began to move again and he quickly dashed out the door.

"Well, it looks like you ended up scaring the shit out of that little turtle." The man commented as the door slammed shut.

"Damn," Raph sighed. "He was kinda cute looking too."

"Oh, so that's why you buttin," Casey smirked. "Wanted to show off?"

"Tsk," The turtle frowned. "...Maybe. You don't see many turtles in the city and I'm going to be stuck here all summer."

The human seemed surprised by this. "You're going to be in New York for a few months?"

"Yep," Raph finished cleaning up the rest of the mess. "Leo's got some business here and I got dragged along. So I thought I'd drop by to see what you were up too. Didn't expect to start a fight so soon."

"No kidding," Casey chuckled. "But when it comes to you I'm surprised half the block ain't beat up the moment you drive into town."

"Hey, I ain't _that_ bad!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This chapter was originally longer but it was taking to long to write so I decided to break it into two chapters. That's why it kinda cuts off randomly… Sorry. Anyways please send me a review I love reading your input! What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**


End file.
